


Dream of Music

by Tommyboy



Category: The Monkees
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble - word - music</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream of Music

All he ever wanted to do, was to write music.

It wasn't easy., being a to tall, lanky kid in Texas, once he had made enough money to travel, he was on an un-airconditioned bus heading for the west coast. Though he was under threat in getting called up to go to a foreign war, he took his chance that his dream would get fulfilled.

Answering a newspaper ad for a room mate, he found himself rooming with a young man that loved to sing, and there it started two that would soon become four to put forth his music.


End file.
